


Angel

by haymitchlover2425



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haymitchlover2425/pseuds/haymitchlover2425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss's musing on Peeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

My blue eyed angel saves me from  
myself  
There is no one else that stops the  
pain  
My angel is who keeps me sane  
And though we are apart he lives in  
my heart  
Every night those blue eyes shine  
in my dreams  
Nothing will change the way I feel  
Although people say it's wrong  
I know our love is real  
My angel is here to stay  
Forever etched in my heart he will be  
My angel saves my life every time I  
see his face  
Our love cannot be replaced  
Forever together we shall be  
My blue eyed angel and me


End file.
